fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny
This page is about the lumberjack Johnny. You may be looking for a hidden character Johnny who is now named Pinch Hitwell. 'Johnny '''is a customer in the Papa Louie series and a former closer in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Wingeria. He seems to have a grumpy personality. His favorite food is bacon. Like Georgito, he is based off of one of Tony's friends, as he said on a Q&A blog post as of December 27, 2012 : "''John(ny) would always playtest our games as soon as they were released, so I thought I’d make a customer for him. And no, he’s not a lumberjack." Appearance Johnny wears a red winter cap, yellow plaid shirt, black pants with red suspenders and brown shoes. He also has short brown hair and thick eyebrows. Flipdeck Info Johnny is a lumberjack from Maple Mountain. His primary job is the chopping of pine trees for the many log cabins in the area. However, during the holidays, he sells the finest Christmas trees in the parking lot of Papa’s Pancakeria. Johnny is a town favorite at the annual Maple Mountain Woodchop Show, where he holds several medals in the Underhand Block Chop and the 60-foot Speed Climb. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *4 Bacon Pancakes *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with sugar Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sause *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso wings *9 Buffalo strips *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Roll *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Kettlecorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (Liner D in other holidays) *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Anchor Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cannonball Gum (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushed Croutons (No other seasonings in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Onions *3 Prosciutto *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Coconut Shavings *3 Creameos Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked withBaconBacon. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Prosciutto. Ranks Needed to unlock him Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank Papa's Cupcakeria: Random Day customer Papa's Pastaria: Rank 50 Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank Trivia *He and Papa Louie are the only customers to order four breakfast items in Pancakeria. Other customers order three or less. *His chest is buffed out, similar to James'. *When you give him a messy order, he won't look mad or angry. *He and Jojo are the only customers who when you get a star customer on him, their eyes look like the eyes from Papa's Pizzeria Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He lost to Timm. *2013: He won to Hugo, but later he lost to Matt. *2014: He won to Kenji, and Wally . He finished first place with Akari in the Keylime Division. Gallery Johnny.png File:52.jpg File:Johnny_is_not_pleased.jpg|2 whole total points...with bigger station scores! Gfhfdbhhbdbdhbdhdbhddyyrnyrsdy.png|Johnny is not pleased in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Johnny PNC.png Johnny.PNG|Fanart of Johnny johnnythumbsupart.png|Artwork of Johnny doing a thumbs-up! johnny.jpg|A Johnny fan art by Deeyadee Johnnyperfect.PNG|Johnny gets a perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! MadJohny.png|You want to kill me with those cupcakes? I'm going to come over there, shove an axe up your ass, make you bleed, then I will fart on your dead body and skiddadle my ass over to the Pancakeria! PerfectJohny.png Screen shot 2013-10-27 at 12.27.17 PM.png Johnny in Papa's Pastaria.png bandicam 2014-03-14 20-23-37-055.jpg|''YAY PANCAKES'' Perfect Pasta for Johnny.png Angry Johny.jpg|Marty, I will SLAP YOU! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY COME HERE YOU BLOND HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT! Awards keylime.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Adults Category:Former Closers Category:People based on real people Category:People with hats Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa’s Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Closers Category:Real people Category:People that are skinny Category:Lumberjacks Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa’s Pancakeria debuts Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:People with belts Category:People with facial hairs Category:People with brown hair Category:J customers